Flower arrangements and potted plants are aesthetically pleasing and commonly purchased for celebratory occasions. Flower arrangements and potted plants are commonly enhanced using novelty products that add aesthetic value. Also, since the flowers in flower arrangements only last for a few days unless they are refrigerated by the florist, the aesthetic appeal of flower arrangements are typically short lived. Accordingly, there exists an ongoing need for decorative articles, particularly decorative articles containing plants, which are aesthetically pleasing, inexpensive and which allow for the flower arrangement to remain aesthetically pleasing for a longer time.
There are a variety of novelty products that are used to enhance the aesthetic appearance of plants such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,952 and 6,067,940 Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,952 discloses a decorative stick-in self lighting article with a decorative top. Specifically, a flexible lighting tube uses chemical which when mixed in a light source that illuminates both the flower or plant and the decorative top for the duration of the illuminating reaction taking place therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,940 discloses a light accessory adapted to be mounted on the edge portion of a planter for illuminating a plant within the planter. However, such attempts result in utility displays that do not significantly enhance the floral arrangement effect or appreciably extend the duration of the decorative effect.